Bed Talk
by IxLovexGreen
Summary: But right now she is cold. "C'mon, 'Gina... give it back." Without much control over her limbs Emma reaches out. Either Regina refuses to wake up or pretends she is still fast asleep. But Emma wants the blanket back. Swan Queen. Pure fluff.


prompt from tumblr: regina/emma; they fight over who steals the blankets. (hint: it's both of them.)

Disclaimer: If I own anything, they'd be canon. End of story.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma's voice is raspy from sleep, her vision blurry. Exactly when the blonde has started to become a deep sleeper she isn't sure. Just somewhere along the way Emma has started to feel safe. Even during the nights.

But right now she is cold. "C'mon, 'Gina... give it back." Without much control over her limbs Emma reaches out. Either Regina refuses to wake up or pretends she is still fast asleep. But Emma wants the blanket back.

Grabbing it the blonde pulls at it, not giving it much thought that she could wake other woman next to her.

"What the hell..." The brunette opens her eyes, confusion evident on her features. Her eyes search for the woman who has spent so many nights with her in this bed now that it no longer surprises her when she wakes. But Regina still can't fathom a single reason Emma Swan, _the savior_, chose to rescue the Evil Queen. She is grateful though. For every day they have.

"You stole the blanket," comes the mumbled reply. Now that the blonde is snuggled up under the blanket which is still warm and so full of Regina's scent she is almost asleep again.

"I did no such thing, Miss Swan." Regina tries to sound offended, but she fails. Blaming her sleepy mind seems like a good enough excuse.

"Just c'here, 'Gina..." It's all Emma can manage to say. Before dreams reclaim her she feels Regina lift the blanket. The blonde allows the other woman to be the big spoon whenever she wants. It has come as a surprise to Emma, though, when the supposedly Evil Queen quite often chose to be held instead.

"I don't know if I like it that you are in no means afraid of me anymore, Emma." She does like it. And Emma knows it. Regina smiles when she feels Emma turn around in her arms to cuddle into her body instead of the blanket. Usually they both pretend that it is because body heat is warmer than any blanket, but they both know that it's the comfort which makes them do it night after night. Regina cannot imagine that they will ever stop. She won't anyway.

The brunette entangles their legs to have the younger woman closer. Even though she is no longer surprised to find Emma Swan in her bed in the mornings the fear of losing yet another person she loves is always prominent. But Emma has never left her. Has always believed in her. She has been the one to give her a second chance. The Savior has shown Regina that she can be enough. That being herself is enough.

With a smile Regina scoots even closer, pressing her lips against Emma's forehead.

"You softie."

Regina's eyes widen a little in surprise. "I thought you were asleep?"

Emma hums a little, the smile almost audible. "Not quite." The blonde is too lazy to open her eyes. Yet she tilts her head backwards to capture Regina's lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

"I'm not a _softie_, Miss Swan." It's quite obvious that the usage of such a word almost pains the former Mayor.

It is too late to argue, or too early. Emma isn't sure. It's hard enough to come up with a clever reply when she is fully awake, but right now it is an impossible task. "If you say so, 'Gina..." The blonde knows that the woman she has grown to depend on so much isn't actually offended, despite her words. Gentle arms are still wrapped around her waist, refusing to let go. So Emma scoots down until she can rest her forehead against Regina's chest, basically basking in her Queen's scent. She feels the brunette's arms tighten pleasantly and it makes Emma kiss the soft skin against her lips.

"You're annoying." Regina feels the blonde chuckle against her chest. It makes her stomach jump.

"I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me." It's Emma's way of saying 'I love you'. "You're stuck with me." In response Emma only feels Regina's embrace on her tighten further. And just a second later there is another kiss onto her forehead, but this time the lips linger.

"Go back to sleep, 'Gina." Emma's voice sounds groggy.

"I'd like to remind you that it was you who woke me."

"You stole the blanket." Emma huffs, but ends up kissing Regina's chest again.

"I did no such thing."

"Did, too."

"Stop being so childish, Miss Swan." Except Regina doesn't want Emma to ever change. With her, life is so much lighter.

"Our son isn't even childish. One of us has to be." When Emma doesn't get a reply the blonde continues, "go back to sleep, my queen."

Silence stretches between them and Emma is almost certain the other woman has fallen asleep again, but then, "Emma?"

"Hm?" Another kiss is placed onto Regina's chest.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone." Her voice is barely above a whisper. Insecure.

"I know, 'Gina." And Emma does know. The day before their first date Emma had found Regina alone in her mansion, crying in front of the fireplace. Then the blonde had demanded to hear the entire story. Regina's story. Because the Evil Queen, too, had a story worth telling, had been her words. Emma didn't take pity, but she finally understood some things a lot better. The blonde had stayed the night then, just holding Regina. The day after she had invited Regina to have lunch with her and Henry. When Emma walked the other woman home she had asked her out. It still surprises the blonde Regina actually said yes.

"Thank you for caring. For actually caring. For saving me." This is how Regina says 'I love you'. The former Queen feels Emma move slightly. Then she feels tender kisses placed along her collarbone. It makes her sigh softly.

"I wanted to get to know you. I liked the real you. Very much so." Emma continues her kisses up along Regina's neck. She only stops when she reaches the brunette's ear. "I love you, my queen." It's only a whisper. They hardly ever say it out loud. It is something they don't want to share with anyone. This is just for them.

"I'm not a queen anymore, Emma." Regina turns her head to kiss Emma's cheek.

"To me you are." The blonde gently bites into Regina's earlobe before settling back down into her lover's arms. "But you still stole the blanket."

"No."

"Yes you did, along with my heart."

Regina's body tenses. "Don't joke about that."

"But you have. Without meaning to and I admit that I gave my heart to you quite willingly. So, all right, maybe you only stole the blanket."

"You're impossible." Regina's fingers start to caress whatever skin they can reach. "I love you." Slowly Regina uses her weight to push Emma backwards and only stops once the blonde is lying on her back now. The brunette follows until she is hovering above her lover keeping her in place. Lowering herself somewhat Regina presses her lips onto Emma's.

Wrapping her arms around Regina's waist the blonde pulls her down fully onto herself. Emma kisses her again with a soft almost purring sound.

"Usually it is you."

Emma blinks up at the brunette confused. "What?"

"_Excuse me,"_ Regina corrects, but there is a smile on her lips. "And I mean that it is usually you who steals the blanket. I only steal the blanket because my body is frozen beforehand."

"Liar!" Emma's eyes are wide. "I do _not_ steal the blanket."

"Actually, darling, almost every night."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Emma's eyes are wide with surprise and confusion.

"It's quite silly."

"Tell me anyway, 'Gina. I wanna know."

The way Emma looks at the brunette she cannot refuse her anything. Damn those puppy eyes. "A bed with you and without a blanket is much better than a bed without you but with a blanket."

Emma blinks. Her sleepy brain needs a few seconds to untangle the meaning of Regina's words, but once it does her heart melts. "I told you, 'Gina. You're stuck with me."


End file.
